


through the night

by nemju



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also uhh petition for smoosh to become an actual word, gross stuff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemju/pseuds/nemju
Summary: standing in the dark with his hand smooshed onto a sleeping hyung’s cheek isn’t as weird as sanghyuk would have imagined to it be.





	through the night

\- 

jaehwan had called for him with a volume definitely inappropriate to use at half past midnight and sanghyuk is unfortunately way too fond to ignore him. so here he is, peering into jaehwan's room, just opposite his (and wonshik's) own.

"tell me how to pass this level, please," the bundle whines and flops over. jaehwan's fully wrapped in one of his billion fuzzy blankets, looking very much like a furry pink egg with glasses and hair. he's on the floor, back against the radiator, as if trying to get as much heat back into his body as possible.

sanghyuk can tell even from where he's standing that jaehwan's still shivering slightly, despite all his efforts. his heart aches. it is in the middle of winter, where the temperature hits lower than ever in their dorms. the room jaehwan had gotten turned out to be the coldest of all their bedrooms, and his nearly non-existent tolerance for the cold is not doing much to help him. the other members had offered to switch rooms, but jaehwan stubbornly refused, insisting that he 'prefers the view from here.’

as a result, he has no choice but to bare through the low temperature with the aid of the old radiator they had to bust out from the storage room. sanghyuk’s heart makes another pull, this time over all the piles of clothes on the ground and towards jaehwan.

“i told you that you had to keep some soldiers as backup, you can’t send them all out at once!” sanghyuk takes his seat beside jaehwan, who pouts and frowns at his tiny phone screen. they have been through this, this new mobile game all of them (two of them) are obsessed with.

jaehwan’s eyes sparkle as he sits up and hands his phone over. how could sanghyuk resist.

they spend the next half hour fussing over the darned level, one so difficult even sanghyuk has trouble completing again. it’s still cold, so jaehwan opens up his little blanket cocoon to let sanghyuk in for warmth. he feels arms snake around his shoulders to bring him closer, just enough for the blanket to cover them both up. the heat coming from jaehwan is not nearly as warm as the radiator behind him, but sanghyuk finds it a hundred times more comforting.

it only takes 37 restarts to beat the level and sanghyuk’s so close to crying in relief when he is suddenly aware of a heavy weight drooping on his shoulder. he turns his head to get a face full of jaehwan hair, all messed up and fluffy, and it smells like fresh oranges. he had fallen asleep, pleasant hums escaping him as he exhales. sanghyuk can see jaehwan’s pouty lips jutting out and he can’t helping thinking that this hyung is really, extremely cute. also pretty. but now’s not the time for that.

“hey. wake up. your bed’s over there,” whispers sanghyuk as he wobbles his shoulder in attempt to jostle jaehwan awake.

jaehwan’s eyes remain closed as he frowns, lips pursing even more. he whines a bit more before he detaches from sanghyuk and staggers over to his bed. he practically rips his thin framed glasses off his face and throws them blindly at his bedside table. it misses and falls off the edge, landing on the soft rug below. once his body makes contact with the sheets, jaehwan stills, his body going lax.

the sight makes sanghyuk giggle, for three out of jaehwan’s four limbs had missed the bed and are dangerously dangling off the edge. jaehwan can sleep anywhere, no matter what position and it's really quite endearing. sanghyuk begins to consider using jaehwan’s phone to take pictures as possible future blackmail but then jaehwan sniffs, flipping over and drawing his limbs in. he’s trembling.

sanghyuk pauses, setting the phone down, his impossibly soft heart threatening to melt any moment. he pads over to the light switch and flips it off, engulfing them in darkness. automatically, the nightlight jaehwan has switches on with a gentle click, casting a blue veil over everything in the room.

he heaves an adoring sigh, striding over to the bed. he reaches down to rescue jaehwan's poor glasses, folding them gently and plopping them back on the bed stand. sanghyuk is just about draw jaehwan’s duvet over him when his arm is suddenly tugged on. jaehwan’s ice cold fingers grab onto sanghyuk’s wrist as he brings his palm to his cheek and sighs in content.

standing there in the dark with his hand smooshed onto a sleeping hyung’s cheek isn’t as weird as sanghyuk would have imagined it to be, but it still makes heat creep up on his entire being.

moments pass as sanghyuk feels himself get warmer and warmer. jaehwan's cheek is unexpectedly soft.

“um. what are you doing?” the words escape him quicker than he expects them to.

“my face is cold,” slurs the tired jaehwan. his lips stretch into a sleepy smile, eyes still shut. he brings sanghyuk's hand nearer, just enough for his lips to graze the edge of his palm. someone could set sanghyuk on fire right now and he probably would not even notice.

“let’s sleep."

with a tug only a sleepy, persistent jaehwan is able to muster, sanghyuk finds himself on the other half of jaehwan’s tiny bed. lying down invites waves of exhaustion over him, his eyelids suddenly weighing a ton. despite this, he lies there with his arms locked to his sides, as stiff as a log.

jaehwan’s presence overwhelms sanghyuk, big and looming compared to his actual size. he can feel jaehwan’s weight shifting as curls in closer and closer to sanghyuk, but never actually making contact. making sure to keep his distance, sanghyuk drags jaehwan’s duvet over them, a gesture jaehwan welcomes as he snuggles further down into the bed.

sleeping noises soon come from jaehwan, who is close, not close enough, too close. unable to focus on anything but the toasty heat, sanghyuk drifts off, dreaming of pink fuzz and citrus shampoo.

\- 

constant puffs of air tickle the hairs at the base of his neck, causing jaehwan to wake. yellow streaks of light coming in from the street lamps outside tell jaehwan it’s still in the middle of the night, but-

he takes notice of the solid weight against his back, two strong arms wrapped around his torso. sanghyuk's so pressed up against him, jaehwan can feel his chest expanding and contracting with every deep breath. it’s very warm, warmer than his blankets could ever provide him and jaehwan gives himself a mental high-five for being such a genius. he wiggles his toes as he contemplates how satisfying it always feels to have sanghyuk’s touch on him.

sanghyuk surprises him by pushing his face into jaehwan’s neck and hugging him tighter. jaehwan’s insides give a little lurch on instinct but the warmth seeping through stops him from doing anything stupid, like moving away. he stifles a snort and grabs onto the forearm that is wound around his front. he smells so nice, jaehwan thinks idly, settling back into sanghyuk's broad chest. it doesn’t take long for slumber to come, especially when being held snugly like this.

jaehwan's duvet lies discarded on the floor till the next morning.

\- 

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on what sh said [here](https://twitter.com/kimjyans/status/814820439797022720).
> 
> (which happened six months ago and its literally going to be summer soon but let's just ignore that)
> 
> @jaehwany0406 and @hsanghyuk havent been doing anything to fuel my hyuken soul coughs so i had to take things into my own hands [ahaha](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzYnNdJhZQw)


End file.
